Just Him and Her
by okaie
Summary: Tonight, started like all nights.  Told from the point of view of Him and Her.


**OneShot: Just Him and Her**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Well, actually, I do own this story, just not the show. **

**Just had inspiration, and I just felt compelled to write. I wasn't even entirely sure where I was going with this, I just let it flow. And it's a different style for me. But regardless, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Her_

_We were just talking, sitting on my front porch. You know, talking about the usual: life, school, everything. Somehow life seems… interesting when he's around. Or maybe just more interesting; life can get pretty interesting itself. But with him there, I guess, it's just, everything is interesting. Maybe it's the way his brown eyes seem to see my soul. Or it's just because of the way he talks. And thinks. And moves. And breathes. Maybe it's just him. But anyway, enough of that. This is a story that… well, is utterly amazing. And of course, as it has always been for a while now, it has to do with him._

**HIM**

**So I was over her house tonight. It was almost like most nights. We didn't have much to do, so we just talked, like we usually do. It was a nice night too; I guess that's why we decided to sit on the hard wooden steps of her porch rather then the couch. I'm not really sure, actually. All I really know, is that she walked out the door and sat on the steps herself, so of course, I followed and sat down as well. It doesn't really matter where we are anyway, I still have a great time, every time. I would've thought it would be hard to think of a greatest moment with her, but then again, even with my superior intelligence, I'm human, and I can be wrong.**

_Her_

_Do you know what's funny? I'm usually a pretty forgetful person, but tonight, tonight I feel like I remember every detail. It was just that amazing. But anyway, we were talking about places we would really like to visit one day. I've always had an ambition to travel the world. So he smiled, that smile that makes me melt, and told me that he'd take me all those places. Every single one he'd take me to and accompany me, even cities like Paris and Milan, and we both know there's only one thing I want to do there; SHOPPING. I told him so, and his grin just grew wider, and all he said was, "Well, I guess I'll live. You do need someone to hold your bags for you though, don't you?" I almost couldn't help kissing him. I mean, I know he hates shopping, but he was willing to shuffle around with me looking at tons of clothing until his, and my, feet hurt. I told him that he'd, quote on quote, "…die of boredom…" but he merely shrugged like it was no big deal; like every sane, straight guy would be willing to get drug around the shopping capitals of the world with me. Actually, I think the government could make that a punishment for straight men worldwide. So I asked him if he would get bored. "Probably…" he answered, "but I mean, I think getting to hang out with you makes up for it." I think I swooned; I'm actually surprised I didn't faint. Now if I wanted to kiss him before, then I wanted to kiss him even more; more by about tenfold. But the best part? He looked like he wanted to kiss me. Only problem, he wasn't my boyfriend. That, and the fact that his cell phone rang._

**HIM**

**We somehow ended up talking about places we'd like to go in the world. I mean, I don't even know how these conversations get started, but they just do. Things just seem to flow when I'm with her. And they flow the right way. I don't know, I just feel so at ease, I'd face death with her. And I think I almost agreed to that. As we were talking about places in the world we'd like to go, she mentioned she'd like to go to places like Paris and Milan, to do what else but, "Shopping. I definitely want to go to cities like Paris and Milan to go on a major shopping spree. I mean, they are two of the shopping capitals of the world. You know if you go with me you'll be stuck there..." I smiled at that point, I mean, I think I could've practically said it for her, word for word. Of course she'd want to go shopping. And I had told her before that I would take her to every single one of the places she'd like to travel in the world. So, I told her that I'd still take her; lug her sure to be numerous shopping bags and do whatever else I had to. I mean, I'd live, and if I'm spending time with her, what do I have to complain about? She seemed to think that it would've been torture for me to follow her around like that, and you know, if it was anyone else, it probably would be. She makes up for it though. She makes up for everything. I think she might've blushed when I said that; I can't actually be sure, under the night sky, visibility isn't the best, but I sure hoped she did. I was going to kiss her then, because something inside my head told me too, and it felt right. But lucky me, my phone rung: and it was my mother, telling me it was getting late and that I should be getting home about now. Family. Always ruining the moment.**

_Her_

_It was his mom. Telling him it was late and he had to go home now. "Sorry, my mom says I have to go home now." Way to ruin a moment. I mean, I love his mom. She's an incredible women, but seriously, did she have to call right then? When he looked like he actually wanted to kiss me? Or maybe that was just me imagining that. Either way, I can't say I was too pleased._

**HIM**

**"I guess you've got to go," she told me, rather glumly after I repeated what my mom had told me.****She poked out her lower lip, pouting like she always does. I really wish she wouldn't… because then I feel my heart leap and I know, at that moment, like every time she gives me that face, that I would do anything in the world to make her happy. And it just makes it more painfully aware of her lips, and the way I want to be able to touch them. I couldn't help stare at her, first at her lips, then at her bright blue eyes. And she stared back. I'm afraid that I might've actually started drooling. **

_Her_

_He started to stare at me then. I wondered if I had something on my face, but then, when I was about to ask, I got lost in his eyes. I hope he didn't hear my heart beat quicken… He must not of though, because he smiled again, after a moment. And I smiled back, a little dazed, I think. "I really wish I didn't have to go," he told me sincerely. I wish he didn't have to either. Actually, he never has to leave. I think I'd be content by just being able to stare into his eyes all night. They seemed to reflect the world in them. Even the stars, like the ones that peppered the sky above us._

**HIM**

**After I snapped out of it, I told her I wish I didn't have to leave. And I really didn't want to. "I wish you didn't have to go either," she said back to me. I do wish I never had to leave. Actually, I think I would just be content sitting there under the stars with her all night. So I followed what my brain and heart were screaming in collectively; I didn't get up to leave.**

_Her_

_He grabbed my hand then, after I told him I wished he didn't have to leave. I felt a blush creep up my neck. But I ignored it and just looked up at the stars, remarking on how beautiful they were to hide the fact that I was in a fluster. "Yeah, they are," he remarked. It made me smile somehow; he seems to do that to me a lot._

**HIM**

**I grabbed her hand suddenly, on impulse, but it felt right. She squeezed my hand too, as she looked up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she asked me. But I wasn't looking at the stars. Well maybe I was, but it wasn't one in the sky. She was a star, herself. I told her they were beautiful, because it was true. She was beautiful. She always is, though.**

_Her_

_I looked over at him, and he was looking at me. He seemed to blush as I looked at him, but he didn't really look away. I asked him if there was anything funny on my face._

**HIM**

**She caught me looking at her, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. I think the blood just rushed to my cheeks instead. Maybe she took it as something else though. "Is there something funny on my face?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing.**

_Her_

_"There's nothing funny on your face," he told me softly. He was still looking at me. And I was looking at him._

**HIM**

**I told her nothing was funny about her face. All I saw was flawlessness. And I still couldn't stop staring.**

_Her_

_He swallowed. "I think your face is flawless," he told me. "I don't want to stop looking at it."_

**HIM**

**I actually worked up the courage to tell her what I really thought. That she was flawless.**

_Her_

_I think he actually made me speechless. He thought I was flawless. He did. Him. That perfect guy. _

**HIM**

**"You're pretty perfect yourself, mister," she told me. She called me perfect. Wow.**

_Her_

_He leaned in closer to my face, smiling his special smile. I think I was about to melt into him. _

**HIM**

**She just stared at me. I leaned in, and kissed her.**

_Her_

_He kissed me. And I think I was in shock. He must've thought it was a bad thing that he kissed me too, because he bit his lip and looked at me hesitantly afterward. _

**HIM**

**I wondered if I shouldn't have kissed her. I mean, the way her eyes just seemed to glaze over and her mouth opened silently in an, "Oh." But then she smiled, and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't mad at me, I told myself then. She was far from mad, though, because then she kissed me. If her lips weren't on mine at that point, I think I would've been smiling a smile big enough to make movie stars envious.**

_Her_

_It took me a minute, but I smiled after he kissed me. That was what I had always wanted. And I still wanted more. So then, I kissed him. Who would've thought that, tonight, I would be kissing my boyfriend? I didn't even have a boyfriend this morning! But he isn't just my boyfriend, he was my perfect guy. The perfect guy.  
_

**HIM**

**Tonight, I'll go to bed soundly, my head filled with thoughts of her, as usual, but I'll be comforted by thoughts of her tonight, because I just kissed the girl of my dreams. Tonight, I had my greatest moment.  
**

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm not even sure what I think, it's pretty different for me and I don't really know what to think about it, or what other people would think about it? I didn't even use names… but I think you guys know who I'm talking about, at least, I hope you do. Anyway, could you leave a review please, and tell me what you think? Else I might never know. Thanks!**


End file.
